Live A Dream ReWorked
by lizerbell86
Summary: AU/GWL This is a redo from my original "Live A Dream" Where Jade Potterror plays for the Falmouth Falcons. The only difference is Adrian Pucey wants her for himself and he has to get through the stubborn Gryffindor princess.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, just having fun with the characters.

Jade, Ron, and Ginny were finishing off their seventh year the right way. Thank Merlin the war ended a year ago. Everyone was expecting Jade to be an Auror but surprisingly, she said no to it.

"Honestly, I have had enough violence and destruction to last me a life time. Secondly, I am rubbish at potions. We can thank our late, esteemed , potions master for that one."

It was no secret that Snape had become the most hated professor at Hogwarts and the class that three quarters of the school refused to go to of they could avoid it.

Hermione knew what her friend was going to make a bid for playing professional quidditch after all when her talent on the pitch got out, she had scouts all over Europe flocking to her at the age of 13. "Honestly Jade, what happens if it does not work out for you, you retire, or get injured and can never play again? Then what will you do?"

Jade had it planned out "My back up plan is to teach little ones since it does not involve potions." Now the group cracked up and Hermione was satisfied because she could see her best friend doing this.

The draft was going to be in three weeks and Jade knew who wanted her, everyone. She is the first draft pick and every team wants to go first to get Jade on their roster for the next season. During the season, several teams were setting the stage to get first round draft picks to get Jade but one would truly get ger. The Falmouth Falcons would get her because every Potter who has played professional quidditch has played for them.

The owner of the Falcons, Evander Knight would be attending the draft ceremony. They saw annoyance when several coaches and owners were approaching Jade about playing for them. The scouts had done their job and now it was time for the coaches and owners to decide who they want.

Jade sat with all of the 1998 draftees and when Jade heard her name up first, the entire stadium was cheering for her. It was a blur when she heard Falmouth Falcons. They had a sweater that she put on to acknowledge that she is one of them now.

The players on the Falcons were listening in on the wireless. They may have been in Slytherin but the Falcons take the best of the best. Jade was a thorn in their side at school being the best of them all but she would vital in keeping the league championship in their hands and possibly qualify them to be the ones that would go to the world cup finals.

When the words Jade Potter came out with Falmouth Falcons, Falcons nation was rejoicing because another Potter would be playing for them. When a Potter plays for the Falcons, it is a omen for good luck. The last Potter to play for them was her father, James. He may have been with them for one season but it was a season of true beauty . Everyone was devastated to lose their teammate and friend. They decided to honor his life on the pitch by retiring his number, the number 91.

Adrian and Marcus were listening in at Adrian ' s flat.

Marcus may be a goon but he is a goon that has grown up. Marcus knew her being the queen of Gryffindor may cause a problem among the dynamic.

"Mate, we do have a problem and that is she is the queen of Gryffindor. All of us played together at school on the team sans Jade. She has spent the last seven years trying to kick our arses. She will not interfere with our, Higgs, Bletchley' s jobs. Warrington and Bole, she will not work with them. She will most likely try to send them after the other team so she can focus getting the snitch."

Marcus knew Adrian had a crush on her and had been for years. He remembered when his cousin, Cormac was dating Jade; he brought Jade over for their Yule party. Everyone approved of Jade, how could you not and no one could accuse her of being a gold digger because she is richer than the Malfoys and that is without Sirius Black naming her a her heir.

...

There were a number of students who were out during the draft and came back the next day. No one could get the wireless at school and the paper was not here yet. Jade had nothing on to indicate what team she is going to play for. Ginny and Hermione knew from her owl that she wanted to surprise him with. They had a camera waiting to capture the look on his face.

"So mate, glad that you can help the Cannons out?"

Knowing Ron is crazy about the Cannons, the best picture of the year could last a life time.

"No, playing for the Falcons."

Ron had the air sacked out of him "Bloody hell, that team is full of blokes and Slytherins."

Jade could take care of herself and could wage war against them which one is brewing with the Falcons with rookie hazing.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter, just having fun with the characters

Now quidditch would begin and Jade had her physical from the team healer. The evidence of the abuse would be kept secret, it would be kept between the two of them because they are old injuries that do not affect the way she plays. There is something that Jade would have to start taking and that is nutrient potions.

The medi-witch frowned " Miss Potter, you weigh 112 pounds. I would like to see 10-20 pounds on you. It will give you some more strength and safety in the air."

Jade frowned "I thought seekers are supposed to be lithe?"

There was a diplomatic way of handling it "Miss Potter, you are underweight for your height. Most likely you have just gotten used to not eating this much during the school year. I will start you on some potions that will help you regain your proper weight. Do not worry, you will not develop an out of control need for food."

Next came a meeting with Jay Cahill, the equipment manager for the Falcons. She had instructions to bring all of her equipment with her to their meeting.

"I would like to see you with a new broom and a back up broom. All of your teammates keep back up brooms. You can use your Fireball for the start of season. You should be able to get a hold of the new Firebolt Strike Force or the Nimbus XVX. They are the two of the lightest brooms that have the highest speed rates with hair pin light turning.

Your cleats need replacing just because of use. I recommend going with more reinforcements because you will be subject to extra abuse since you are a seeker. Now for your gloves, elbow guards, knee and shin guards; you need to go with the warriors. You can not wear your old ones anyways because they are brown. Your cleats need to be black as well.

You will be getting your home, away, alternate, and practice uniforms when you arrive to training camp. You will be getting your physical training uniform as well." Jay left with several catalogs with quidditch supplies that are only released to professional players only.

...

Oliver Wood had been expecting Jade to be on his team and was steaming when he found out Jade would be going to Falmouth but the problem was Puddlemere was not able to go first in the draft. Jade was number one which she had more than earned. There is hope with getting her as a trade but knew his team would have to give up more to get her. Just because her entire family played for Falmouth does not mean she has to.

...

Adrian had been on cloud nine for the past three weeks, three weeks since he found out Jade Potter would be playing quidditch with him. It was love at first sight without being told that she is the girl-who-lived. The ball was torture watching her with Cormac. She thought no one would ask her because everyone believed she put her name in the cup. The only problem now is will she friendly with him because he was in Slytherin. He knew she has turned ice cold to anyone else that does not belong in her world. He knew she would most likely view him as a teammate and nothing more.

...

One person did not take Jade dumping Cormac well because she is related to Marcus Flint as well as Cormac. Whenever she saw the two of them together, it looked like they belonged to each other. Honestly, can't Jade forgive him. She knew her aunt wanted her as part of the family.

She would give her cousin the lead of a lifetime. Cormac had gotten a job as a photographer with the Prophet and with her as an editor of the Society section, she knew about the vacation Jade had planned with her friends. They would be leaving in two days for Disney World in the States.

This would give Cormac a chance to grovel and get Jade back in his life and give him second chance. Little did Lavender knew is there is more to the break up than him cheating.


End file.
